memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Star Trek: Starship Creator
Review This is very editorial. Is this critique really appropriate? -- Mjwilco 04:05, 17 Oct 2004 (CEST) :You're probably right, though the critique is accurate, methinks.--Andrew ::Well, whether or not it's a poor game, we should be presenting an unbiased, factual description. This isn't a game review site. -- Mjwilco 23:15, 19 Oct 2004 (CEST) Janeway If i get this game, i am making a ship named USS Janeway! Janewayfan4497 17:47, 6 August 2006 (UTC) Glitch Patching? I have this game and cannot seem to fix the Script Error handler not defined #mGetCrewPC glitch. when I went to www.starshipcreatorcd.com, the website had been deleted. so I cannot find a patch there. I was wanting to know where else I can find a patch. 12:26, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, it's a ~12 year old game, you might have the most luck looking on the web archive or something as such. We can't really help here. -- sulfur 12:43, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Were the crew bios written by Mike and Denise Okuda? The Taitt, Sam Lavelle and Hawk (Lieutenant) pages all say that the bios were written by Denise and Mike Okuda, but there's no mention of this on the Starship Creator article. The game's credits just say the Okudas were Art and Technology Consultants, and that the crew bios were based on information from the Encyclopedia and Chronology. Is there any source to confirm that the Okudas really did write the bios? Also, ff anyone here owns the game, could you tell me what is McCoy's middle name according to his bio? --NetSpiker (talk) 07:02, August 28, 2016 (UTC) :According to the game's credits here Mike and Denise Okuda are listed as Art and Technology consultants for the game but they did write the Star Trek Chronology and Star Trek Encyclopedia so even if the information was taken from there it would have been based on what they wrote anyway. Also, McCoy's middle name is Horatio according to his bio in the game. --| TrekFan Open a channel 18:49, January 26, 2018 (UTC) Personnel family details At the request of NetSpiker I have compiled a list of the parents, partners, children and siblings named in the game for reference should anybody wish to use the information as background in an article. There are a couple of differences in spellings for the names which I have highlighted with an (sp), these are not typos but are actually written that way in the game. There are also some contradictions with known canon information. -era: *Christine Chapel - Mother Lauren, father Patterson *Pavel Andreievich Chekov - Mother Larisa Irinovna, father Andrei Dimitrievich, daughter Kim *Williard Decker - Mother Amy, father Commodore Matt Decker *Stephen Garrovick - Mother Jeanne, father Captain Joseph Garrovick (deceased 2257) *John Harriman - Wife Sloane, son Ferris *Ilia - Mother Cherlas, father Serilli, sister Anya, brother Senn *James Tiberius Kirk - Son David (deceased 2285), brother George Samuel (deceased 2267), sister-in-law Aurelan (deceased 2267), nephews Peter, Stephen and Thomas *John Kyle - Ex-wife Rebecca, daughters Susan and Dawn *Reese Latimer - Mother Nancy, father Roy, brothers Mike and James *Leonard Horatio McCoy - Mother Louise, father David, ex-wife Miriam, daughter Joanna (born 2251), estranged wife High Priestess of Yonada Natira *Carolyn Palamas - Mother Leslie, father Robert, sister Ellen, brother Mark *Janice Rand - Ex-husband Jenneth Royce (2278 - 2289), sister Paula *Kevin Thomas Riley - Mother Jane, father Quentin (deceased 2246) *Mira Romaine - Mother Lydia (deceased), father retired Starfleet Chief Engineer Jacque Romaine *Saavik - Mother T'Pala, father Sivak *Montgomery Scott - Mother Mary, father Vaughn (deceased), sister Linda Preston, brother-in-law Gregory Preston *Spock - Mother Amanda Grayson (deceased), father Sarek (deceased 2368), half-brother Sybok (deceased 2287) *James Styles - Wife Carolyn, son Eric, daughter Paula *Hikaru Sulu - Wife Yoshika, daughter Ensign Demora Sulu (born 2271) *Demora Sulu - Mother Yoshika Sulu, father Captain Hikaru Sulu *Clark Terrell - Wife June, sons Richard and Clark Jr., daughter Kim *Nyota Uhura - Mother M'Umbha *Deidre Watley - Mother Kimberly, father Jonathan, sister Christine *Robert Wesley - Wife Fiona, sons Robert Jr., Bruce and Roger -era: *Tess Allenby - Mother Lieutenant Commander Tricia Allenby (USS Nobel), father Doctor James Allenby *Reginald Endicott Barclay III - Mother Commander Alicia Barclay, father Reginald Barclay II *Albert Barnaby - Mother Lee, father Edward, brother Harold *Julian Subatoi Bashir - Mother Amsha Bashir, father Richard Bashir *Ericka Benteen (sp) - Mother Monique, father Lieutenant Beaumont Benteen (deceased 2354), brother William *Janet Brooks - Father Herbert Brooks, husband Lieutenant Marc Brooks (deceased 2366) *Maddy Calloway - Mother Colleen, father Thomas, sister Danielle *Joseph Carey - Wife Dina (married 2364), sons Josh and John *Sarita Carson - Mother Helga ,father Isaac, sisters Rebecca and Tamara *Chakotay - Father Kolopak (deceased) *Beverly Crusher - Father Paul Howard (deceased), mother Isabel Howard (deceased) *Wesley Crusher - Mother Beverly Crusher, father Lieutenant Commander Jack Crusher (deceased 2354) *Jenna D'Sora - Mother Gwen, father Patrick (deceased 2347), brother Luke *Neela Daren (sp) - Mother Doctor Aura Daren, father Vernis Daren *Anthony DeCurtis - Mother Marie-Therese, father George *Rachel Garrett - Mother Judith, father David, brother Robert James *Neal Hawk - Mother Gwyneth, father Ethan, brother Kamey *Maria Henley - Mother Loren, father Donald, sister Catherine *Hoya - Mother Marya, father Oorv, husband Ensign Tumaris Jaro, five siblings not recorded *Kathryn Janeway - Mother Gretche, father Admiral Edward Janeway *Carolos Jimenez - Mother Reina, father Avrelio, sister Beatriz *Irina Kalandra - Mother Tamara, father Peter *Kes - Mother Martis, father Benaren *Harry Kim - Mother Shin OK Kim, father Han Myong Kim *Kira Nerys - Mother Meru, father Toban, brothers Rhiyon and Pol (deceased) *Joseph Kirby - Mother Eileen, father Salvador, sister Michelle *Daniel Kwan - Mother Da'anira, father David, sister Michaela *Geordi La Forge - Mother Captain Silva La Forge, father Commander Edward M. La Forge PhD, sister Ariana *Samuel Lavelle - Mother Rebecca, father Irving, brother Peter *Robin Lefler - Mother Morgan (deceased 2363), father Mark (deceased 2365) *Susanna Leijten - Mother Doris, father Paul, brother Paul *Nara - Mother Rana, father Phacops, pod sisters Aran and Anra *Nog - Mother Prinadora, father Rom *Odo - Wife Lwaxana Troi (married 2372) *Alyssa Ogawa - Mother Luci, father Kenada *Tom Paris - Father Admiral Owen Paris *Melora Pazlar - Mother Tomara, father Zembrin, brother Azmarin *Katherine Pulaski - Mother Doctor Sabina Pulaski, father Georgos Pulaski, ex-husband Doctor Lawrence Barnett (2355-2357), ex-husband Lieutenant Michael Tasi (2359-2360), ex-husband Tris Stewart (2363) *Jean-Luc Picard - Mother Yvette Gessard (deceased), father Maurice Picard (deceased) *Seung Kee Reese - Mother Nok Suo, father Vernon, sister Yeon Jin *Selar - Mother T'Pyra, father Votik, husband Voltak (deceased 2371) *Seven of Nine - Mother Seka, father Han (both assimilated 2353) *Elizabeth Shelby - Mother Anita, father Brian, sisters Louisa and Emily *Benjamin Sisko - Father Joseph Sisko *Veronica Stadi - Mother Anissina, father Gwendal, sister Alisia *Jason Stevens - Mother Veronica, father Albert, sister Susan, brother Fred *Lian T'Su - Mother Li Mei, father Chan, brother Peter *Zondra Taitt - Mother Pearl, father George *Simon Tarses - Mother Marya, father Tyvek, brother Joseph *Taurik - Mother T'Sara, father Tybik, sisters T'Bal and T'Shara, twin brother Vorik *Tuvok - Wife (married 2304), three sons, one daughter, one grandchild *Deanna Troi - Mother Ambassador Lwaxana Troi, father Lieutenant Ian Andrew Troi (deceased 2343) *Aquiel Uhnari - Mother Marana, father Hordel, sister Shianna *Vorik - Mother T'Sara, father Tybik, sisters T'Bal and T'Shara, twin brother Taurik *Brownlyn Gail Robinson - Mother Ellen, father Sam, sister Lucy, brother-in-law Jim *Samantha Wildman - Mother Linette, father James, husband Greskrendtregk (married 2369) *Worf - Adoptive mother Helena Rozhenko, adoptive father retired CPO Sergey Rozhenko I do have the game so if anybody has any further questions or requests for information, please let me know. --| TrekFan Open a channel 18:49, January 26, 2018 (UTC) :This is a pleasant surprise. Thank you very much, I really appreciate it. It's interesting how often the names given in the game are different than the ones given in the novels. Did you compile the list from the original game or the Warp II sequel? Did Kirk and Hikaru Sulu have any family information? --NetSpiker (talk) 04:20, January 27, 2018 (UTC) I compiled the list from the Warp II game. As far as I know they didn't change any of the character information between the two versions, just the ships and missions. With regards to Kirk and Sulu, I have added them above along with a couple of others. Don't know how I missed them off, I guess I just scrolled past them in the list! --| TrekFan Open a channel 16:32, January 27, 2018 (UTC)